


12. A Hoarse Whisper "Kiss Me"

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic guys, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Other, Post-Apocalypse, can't emphasise this enough, so domestic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Sure thing, you gonna drink it out here and keep me company?” Crowley presses a sneaky kiss to his angel’s jaw, then another.Aziraphale puts up a faint protest, “Oh but I’d just be in your way--”“Maybe I want you there,” Crowley rebukes, kissing the tip of Aziraphale’s nose just to make him laugh.***For the tumblr anon prompt '12. A hoarse whisper "kiss me"





	12. A Hoarse Whisper "Kiss Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending this request in! I adore writing this!

Aziraphale isn’t one to ask for things outright. He is just as much of a tempter as Crowley, deep down. Crowley will do his snake-movement routine and widen his eyes for prolonged contact and will use sly questions to get what he wants. Aziraphale will bat his eyelashes, pout and sigh. Crowley will always give in. It’s almost as sure that Aziraphale will give in to him. Even moreso since the Apoca-wasn’t.

“Crowley, come here, my dear?” 

And he does. Because there’s very little, maybe nothing, that he wouldn’t do for his angel. He walks to meet Aziraphale in the doorway between their kitchen and their garden. Slides his hands along Aziraphale’s stomach and round to dip into the back pockets of his trousers. He smiles up at him through his sunglasses, Aziraphale smiles softly back, draping his arms over Crowley’s shoulders. 

“What is it, angel?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted a drink, we’ve got some of that rose infused lemonade you wanted last week,” Aziraphale tugs at the shorter hairs at Crowley’s nape, not harsh or really even noticeable, just fiddling, comfortable and casual. 

“Sure thing, you gonna drink it out here and keep me company?” Crowley presses a sneaky kiss to his angel’s jaw, then another.

Aziraphale puts up a faint protest, “Oh but I’d just be in your way--”

“Maybe I want you there,” Crowley rebukes, kissing the tip of Aziraphale’s nose just to make him laugh.

“Alright then. I’ll bring the drinks out in a minute.”

Crowley kisses his cheek and moves to step back, releasing the angel only for Aziraphale to tighten his grip, holding him in place. Aziraphale looks at him, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

“What?” Crowley asks, genuinely confused. 

Aziraphale shakes his head fondly and leans in close, close enough for their lips to brush. Then he asks, “kiss me”, in a hoarse whisper. And really, who is Crowley to refuse him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
